


Tickets Please

by RenValeska



Series: Good Ol' Gotham Smut [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenValeska/pseuds/RenValeska
Summary: You've been working in the same old cinema for months now and this seems just like any other shift.But downtown Gotham is known for its vibrant nightlife and like it or not, you're about to experience all of it.Hold on to your hats folks...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, It's good to be back and writing again.   
> I've already posted this on Tumblr so I thought I'd post it here too.   
> This is a ramble and a half and completely wasn't planned.   
> Ren x

“Well you certainly don’t look eighteen.”

You forced yourself to smile at the group of young boys on the other side of the glass, passing them back their money. You’d been sitting in this small box, on the outside of the Empire Cinema for the last two hours and by this time, you were fed up of fourteen year olds trying to sneak their way into showings of films they were far too young for, their bravado getting the better of them.   
You listened to their swearing and remarks about you as they stalked off into the night towards someplace or other… if they didn’t bother you again, you didn’t care. No matter your inward emotions and the overwhelming feeling of just wanting to sleep, you kept a smile on my face as you handed the next couple in line their tickets with an overly kind “Enjoy your film!”

Your Job didn’t excite you, though you didn’t expect it to, in your eyes it was a means to an end. The end of sleeping on a friend’s couch, the end of eating packet noodles for breakfast, lunch and dinner, the end of living in downtown Gotham; home to a nightlife you wished that didn’t exist. But right now, you were stuck in this little box, working for a boss who thought your ass was his and decided to display it in a tight, red uniform with a matching cap perched on your head, let’s just say, you wouldn’t be here unless you really needed the money.

Halfway through your shift, you swapped positions with Mandy; your average petite, pretty, giggly blonde. She was new at the job and found popularity from letting her school friends in without checking their ID. You would’ve cared more but, swapping with her meant you could be inside and away from everyone’s not-so discreet stares at your chest in it’s tight, red prison. 

This god send meant you could live out the last 2 hours of your shift in the sanctity of the back room. Once inside, you switched on the little radio in the corner, tuning it to a station that wasn’t just white noise. You finally settled on a news station, seeing as all others seemed to be playing the same chart hits, and began checking and running the numbers from the last few nights. You worked quickly in your head, pricking your ears up at the warning that 

“Highly dangerous group of Arkham escapees ‘The Maniax’ have been spotted downtown. The GCPD have put out an alert and tell everyone to proceed with extreme caution.” 

You stretched, rolling your neck and lightly cracking it before turning to look at the clock, not even managing to check the time before the noise started.  
Multiple gunshots rang out from the cinema lobby mixed with screams and cries. You barely moved from your seat watching as the door handle turned in the wrong direction, before the door was kicked open. 

“Stupid thing” Hissed a tall ginger, nursing what seemed to be the aftermath of kicking the door down. 

“I try to look like a hero for a pretty girl and look at what happens.” He cries, pointing at his foot and pulling an over exaggerated pouty face before laughing manically. 

“So, doll” he began, perching himself on the edge of the table in front of you. “What’s a pretty little thing like yourself doing locked back here? Has someone been a naughty girl?”

You shook your head and flinching as he leant forward to take the hat off your head and place it on top of his ginger hair.   
“You can try on the rest of the uniform if you want…” you thought aloud, only realising when he replied 

“No, no my darling, it looks much nicer on you.” 

You couldn’t help but blush at his words, he obviously noticed as his mouth curled into a smile and a smooth laugh rippled out of it.   
“The names Jerome by the way doll, Jerome Valeska, first of his name and king of the maniax.” He dramatically swept a low bow before sitting properly on the table and turning to face you. “And what’s your name?” 

“(Y/N L/N)” you replied slowly 

“No catchy tagline?” Jerome asked “How about, (Y/N L/N) Jerome’s little slut? Hmm” 

You gulped, your body tensing nicely at his sudden words. He gestured you to get up from the chair and do a small spin in your uniform. He smiled appreciatively, licking his lips. He stood up to meet you, hands going directly to your ass, giving it a hard slap. You whimpered softly enjoying the feeling and going willingly and he bent you over the desk. You considered the thought that things were going too quickly but that was removed from your head as another spank landed on your ass.   
“Such a good girl for me.” Jerome purred, leaning into you and whispering in your ear. He laughed deliciously again as your body shivered at his praise. “Somebody likes being called a good girl hmm?” You nodded, slightly ashamed. 

Your looked quickly behind you as you felt something wet touch your panties. Jerome’s silver tongue worked over your covered cunt, painfully slowly, eventually pushing the material to the side and diving his tongue into you. You whimpered again, louder this time as he focused his fingers, slightly cold, on your burning clit. Rubbing in small circles, your legs began to shake as you reached the edge. Jerome swiped two fingers up your wet cunt and pulled away before you could cum, placing his fingers in front of your face.  
“Suck” He commanded “Tell me how sweet you taste” 

You placed the two fingers in your mouth and lavished your tongue over them, the taste was different but not unpleasant. You heard a belt clank behind you and you turned again to see what Jerome was doing. He raised the belt up to where you could see it before tossing it across the room with a “Maybe next time we meet, hey doll”   
He stroked his cock a few times before running the head up and down your cunt. You shut your eyes, enjoying the sensation before he thrust into you with a grunt.   
“You’re so tight doll, you know that?” He panted, gripping your hips and pulling you back onto him repeatedly. “You barely even know me, yet you want me so much”

“Oh fuck, yes… Jer…Jerome. Want you so bad” You replied, focusing most of your energy on fucking yourself back on his cock. Enjoying how it hit your G-spot perfectly every time.   
You could feel yourself get closer and closer as he began to thrust into you harder and harder each time. “Gonna cum doll?” He cooed “Gonna cum for me?”   
You nodded frantically as you felt your walls begin to flutter. “Beg for me Doll. Come on, tell me how much you want to cum”   
“Please, oh please Jerome. L… Let me...” You barely finished your sentence before Jerome growled “Cum” in your ear and you screamed as your walls clenched around him, you heard distant sirens as you felt him cum inside you. He pulled out without hesitation, zipping up his pants and, pulling you up by your hair, he left a small kiss on your cheek.   
“We should do this again sometime Doll” 

Picking something up, he left the room, leaving you laying over the desk, with cum dripping out of you, slightly dazed. You managed to right yourself before two GCPD officers came into the back room but you couldn’t hide the smell of sex…

Or find your hat…


End file.
